Deux futurs petits serpentards
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: Sirius doit garder Harry. Quelle meilleure idée pour lui faire plaisir que d'aller Chemin des Traverses. Lieu idéal pour se faire son premier ami...


Fanfiction écrite par KimOunette-miniblonde07

Titre :**Deux parfaits petits serpentards**

Lily et James Potter étaient partis dans les Caraïbes pour fêter leurs 10ans de vie commune.

Ce n'était qu'en 6e que Lily avait accepté les avances du prétentieux et magnifique gamin immature, qui était aujourd'hui son mari.

Ils avaient terminés leurs années à Poudlard encore plus amoureux et un an après, James donnait à Lily le plus beau cadeau de sa vie : un fils.

Harry, car c'est ainsi que ses parents avaient décidé de l'appeler, passait ses vacances sans papa et maman chez son parrain Siri (Sirius) et Moony (Rémus).

Harry les adorait et eux aussi. Le petit monstre de 7ans avait hérité du goût de l'aventure et des bêtises de son père. Il savait faire sa petite tête d'ange quand sa maman le grondait. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son Papa avec les yeux de sa maman. Les amies de Lily, quand elles venaient à la maison, passaient des heures à caresser Harry, ce qui l'énervait et il partait jouer avec Moony et Siri, sous le regard amusé de son père qui se disait que son fils avait décidemment déjà beaucoup de succès avec les filles.

Un jour, Harry avait trouvé un vieux balai dans le fond du jardin et était parvenu à le faire décoller. Lily l'avait surpris et lui avait passé un savon. James, lui n'avait rien dit et après un coup dans les côtes de la part de sa femme, il gronda son fils.

Mais Harry n'état pas dupe, il voyait bien que son papa n'était pas fâché. Malgré ce qu'il disait, il avait l'air amusé et fier. Lily était furieuse (inquiète surtout) et Harry fit mine de se retenir de pleurer. Il frotta énergiquement ses yeux de ses petits poings et murmura un « pardon Maman » avant de lui faire un regard de chien battu irrésistible.

Lily ne resta pas fâchée plus longtemps.

Tout cela pour dire qu'Harry était bien le fils d'un maraudeur et il était sûrement destiné à prendre la relève. Il manipulait facilement les demoiselles et il ne se laisserait sans doute pas facilement prendre lors de ses farces, il commençait à avoir de l'expérience.

Du haut de ses 7ans, il en avait déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs à sa Maman, sous les éclats de rire des maraudeurs.

Harry n'était pas du genre timide mais il n'avait pas de vrais amis de son âge, juste 2cousines, mais c'étaient des filles !

Pendant le voyage de ses parents, Harry avait déjà participé à de nombreuses blagues avec Siri sur Moony et Sirius avait promis à son filleul de l'emmener au Chemin des Traverses pour qu'il se fasse des amis.

Il donna un beeper à Harry, en cas de problèmes, une pression sur le bouton rouge et Sirius débarquait à la seconde. Moony interdit à Harry de se rendre Allée des Embrumes, puis les deux adultes s'installèrent à la terrasse. Harry disposait d'une demi heure de temps libre et s'il n'était pas revenu ç temps, Sirius et Moony appelleraient tous les services de sécurité et tous les aurors, James y compris !

Harry promit qu'il reviendrait à temps, fourra le beeper dans sa poche qui contenait quelques gallions et partit à l'aventure. Il marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller -malgré qu'il connaisse bien le chemin- entre les adultes pressés ;

Soudain, il repéra deux petits garçons de son âge.

Le blond ne regardait pas où il allait et était rentré dans le petit roux qui l'avait regardé d'un air dégouté et avait craché un truc comme « Malfoy, dégage » à l'autre.

Bien sûr, le blond ne s'est pas laissé faire mais c'était sans compter la femme rondelette qui se tenait derrière le roux- sûrement sa mère.

Harry s'apprêtait à prendre part à la bataille pour défendre le blond quand la femme hurla que c'était de l'inconscience de laisser 2gamins dans la rue sans leurs parents.

Harry prit l'autre garçon par la main et ils se mirent à courir pour échapper aux cris.

Sur le coin d'une rue, Harry s'arrêta, essoufflé et tendit sa main au blond qui avait un œil au beurre noir. Son papa lui avait appris à toujours respecter les autres.

Le petit blond regarda le brun d'un œil critique. Selon ses parents, on ne devait pas devenir l'ami de n'importe qui, il devait se contenter de Pansy, une charmente demoiselle aux yeux de ses parents, une véritable peste aux yeux du blond, et d'un autre abruti prétentieux, Blaise. Mais pour une fois, le petit blond avait envie d'écouter son cœur et il serra la main en disant « Salut, moi c'est Draco. Toi ? » Harry sourit.

« Moi, c'est Harry. C'est qui le rouquin qui t'as frappe. Franchement, si je le revois je lui fais la tête au carré. Non, mais t'as vu comment il te parle ! Moi, de loin j'ai bien vu que tu l'avais pas fait exprès ! »

« C'est à cause de ma famille, c'est… Malfoy et eux Weasley. Et ils se détestent quoi ! »

« Ah… ben moi je m'en fous. T'as l'air simpa. Mais dis-moi tu fais quoi là tout seul, t'es perdu ? »

« Nan ! pas du tout… » dit Draco pour garder sa dignité.

« Ouais… je te crois pas ! » répondit Harry, pas du tout convaincu.

« Mais.. » s'offusqua le blondinet. « Et puis toi alors qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ? »

« Moi, je pars à l'aventure. » Il ne lui restait encore un bon quart d'heure et il invita Draco à manger une glace. Il voulut payer mais Draco, ne voulant pas passer pour un pauvre ne le laissa pas faire. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui et il dut laisser Harry la lui payer.

« Tu me le rendras sûrement un jour, j'en suis sûr. Toute façon, je te fais confiance. »

Draco se sentit touché car c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait confiance.

Harry alla chez Tom le barman pour demander s'il n'avait pas une chambre inoccupée. Tom était un ami de la famille Potter et il faisait totalement confiance au petit Harry. Il lui donna donc les clefs et Harry emmena son nouvel ami faire une immense bataille de coussins dans une des chambres.

Pour la première fois, Draco s'amusa pleinement, sans devoir cacher ses émotions. Il était heureux de pouvoir compter Harry parmi ses amis.

Et là, sous la couette, les deux petits bonhommes se firent la promesse de rester amis, quoi qu'il arrive car ils savaient qu'ils iraient tous les 2 à Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient découverts de nombreux points communs dont faire des blagues et ils décidèrent qu'à Poudlard, toutes leurs farces seraient dirigées contre Ron et Pansy.

Harry raccompagna discrètement Draco jusque là où il avait rendez-vous et il courut pour ne pas être en retard chez Siri et Moony qui s'inquiétait déjà.

Dans quelques années, les professeurs auront du fil à retordre envers 2 Serpentards très séduisants et farceurs, deux meilleurs amis que tout opposait, un Malfoy et un maraudeur…


End file.
